The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electrically powered vehicles use electric power for propulsion and include electric vehicles, range-extended electric vehicles, and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles. Electrically powered vehicles are configured to reduce direct consumption of fossil fuels. Electrical energy storage devices for such vehicles may need to be recharged. Opportunity charging at various locations during vehicle key-off periods can appreciably decrease the amount of fossil fuel used on-board the electrically powered vehicle. Methods for connecting to an electric power distribution system for recharging may use mechanisms to meter energy consumption and reconcile account billing.